The Last of us: Calm Before The Storm
by zidd
Summary: When Ellie gets bit by an infected, her and Riley think it's the end only to find out Ellie is immune. Bringing it to Marlene seemed like a good idea at the time. The two set off after Riley was given orders to take Ellie to a University in Colorado to meet with some other Fireflys. Unsure of what they may face along the way, They prepare for the worst. Rellie AU
1. Theres no going back

_**A/N: Hey so this would probably be my first official fic ever and if you're here to read and stay, buckle up because this is gonna be a long haul! For this chapter I basically took the events from Left behind and put my own little twist on them of sorts but this is how it's going to start out then sort of turn into it's own thing. Thank for reading!**_

**Chapter 1: There's No Going Back**

Everything that lead up to this moment almost seemed unreal. Was it?

Ellie had no idea, but seeing Rileys face made all doubts dissipate as she aimlessly followed her friend wherever she dragged her in this rugged old mall.

Up until this point she didn't realize how much she really missed Riley. The brunt of it still hadn't fully hit her yet though. That old kindred fire in her belly ran like a wildfire now. How could she ever want to spend the rest of her life doing the same thing everyday knowing she'll never see Riley again.

Ellie almost didn't want to chase her friend. She knew Riley was just trying to spend all the time she could with her but she had to get back. God knows another strike and… she didn't even want to think what they would do to her.

"Goddamn it." a deep sigh escaped Ellie and she followed through the doors that Riley took. "Where the hell did she go? Riley? Riley!"

Ellie repeats Riley's words like a plainsong to herself as she followed down the corridors. Why the hell did she bring her here and do all this if she was just going to leave? It's just going to make things harder now, and that was something Ellie couldn't handle.

Pushing her way through the doors, Riley was standing in plain sight just staring at a fancy city looking little set up.

"You ever see anything like this?"

"Are we just done talking?" Ellie says, ignoring what her friends question.

"I don't know, are we?" with attitude, Riley turns slightly to look at Ellie.

Ellie couldn't quite figure out what she did wrong now. Why was Riley so mad? She made the choice to leave. "You don't get to be pissed off at me. I'm pissed off at you."

Riley finally turns around to face Ellie. She looked almost how she did they day she last left. "For what? Asking what you think?"

Ellie furrows her brow a bit at Riley. "When have you ever cared about what I think?" she says as if she was stating a fact. In reality, Riley did care, a lot, but she would never admit that. "We were good... We were better than good. And then you told me to fuck off. And then you just up and vanished." Ellie rambled on, trying to prove a point. Maybe it was more for herself then for Riley. "This whole day..." She sighs, looking down. "You feel guilty? You want an out? I'm... I'm giving it to you."

"I'm suppose to be holed up on the other side of town. I get caught as a Firefly I'm dead. Guilt didn't make me cross a city full of Soldiers, Ellie. And yeah, I did some shit I don't know how to take back but... I'm trying." Riley's eyes soften as she looked at her friend now, differently.

It almost surprised Ellie. She had expected Riley to lash out again and run off.

But no.

"Speaking of..." Riley takes off her backpack and throws it to Ellie's feet haphazardly. Their water guns slipping out. "Those water guns you've been dreaming of. I nearly got shot for these... Surprise." She said in a totally unenthusiastic way. She had been saving them for the right time but for everything that has been happening, now was better then never.

All Ellie could do is stare at her, her heart sinking like a waterlogged boat in a gray ocean. Riley did care and it made the thought of her leaving even harder to bare more then ever.

But no. She pushed that feeling away again. She was going to have to leave.

Leaning down, Ellie picked one up then the other silently.

"Okay. First..." She held one out to her friend. "I'm gonna destroy you. And then we'll talk."

It was as if they never fought. "You're about to get drenched."

"Let's see what you got, Firefily-girl." Ellie said, that crooked smile ever so present on her face.

Once again it seemed all like a dream. Like she was floating between the earth and sky. As the little water gun fight went on, all Ellie could do was push the sinking feeling away deep inside of her for another time, when Riley was gone. She couldn't ever show her friend that side of her. That sappy stuff was for losers anyways. When Riley wanted to play another around, Ellie could tell she was only trying to delay the good-byes... and that was fine with her.

"Oh shoot, what did I just do? Did you see those skills?"

"Okay."

Ellie smiled proudly. "Someone should revoke that dog tag!" It was almost a little hint to Riley that she didn't want her to go. But she obviously didn't get it.

"Wow! Now you're just mean. Uhh-uh, thats it. We're going again." Riley said, smiling back, holding the water gun at Ellie playfully.

She had to do it. She had to stop this. She had to go. Choking back any sadness, Ellie carefully pushed away Riley's water gun. "Riley... I would love to do this all day. "

Riley nods, understanding. "But you gotta go back." Riley felt the first real twinge of sadness really hit her, and now all she wanted to do was delay Ellie even longer. She had to figure out something.

"I gotta go back."

"Okay. Fine. Can I at least walk you home?"

The air was thick with both of their hidden emotions. You could clearly tell they the two didn't want this to end. Didn't want the perfect dream to stop.

Ellie felt a bit fidgety now. Like she was eager to do something but she couldn't figure out what. "I guess."

"Come on, let me get my backpack." Riley turned, following her footsteps back. Ellie followed her like a lost puppy. She always did.

"Hey. so..."

Riley turned around. She was trying to find the perfect opportunity to delay things.

Ellie shakes her head eyes following down to her friend's feet then back up. She took a deep breath. The girl was never good at saying sappy things. She was always sarcastic and funny. "I said it like an asshole but... I totally meant it. You should go."

Riley actually looked surprised. She expected Ellie to ask her to stay, knowing how her friend clung to her for dear life. It almost disappointed her and was clear in her face that she was. Riley was trying to find something, ANYTHING that indicated Ellie wanted her to stay and as soon as she would say it or even show it, Riley would take it. Ellie was to good though. She was to good at hiding things.

"This is something that you've wanted for... You know, forever, so..." Riley remembered back to the day she told Ellie about how once she turned 16, she'd have to train to be a soldier and that she wanted to find a way out before then. "Who am I to stop you?"

"The one person that can." Riley couldn't help but to admit it. A small glimmer of hope was still left in her that maybe Ellie would change her mind.

"No. Please, don't go. I'll be so miserable without you." Ellie said almost sarcasticly, but in a sweeter way.

That had been what Riley wanted to hear... but not in the way she wanted. However, she couldn't help but to smile. Ellie was cute, that was a total given and her friend somehow always found a way to make her happy even in the darkest of times.

But no. She couldn't. She needed to delay this.

"I'll be fine... And you'll be fine." Ellie said, brushing off the feeling inside of her once more. She was lying... She wasn't going to be fine. "And we'll see each other again."

_Another lie._

"You should keep these. Not gonna do me any good." Riley sighed, handing the other water gun to her friend. She felt a small panic inside now. There was nothing she could find to delay any longer...

But wait.

"You still lug that Walkman around?" Once again the glimmer of hope sparked in her. '_God please still have it._' Riley chanted in her head.

"Pshhh. Always." Ellie opened her bad, looking for the Walkman to prove it.

"Let me see it." It was perfect. Riley had found herself a few more moments. "

"Here." Once Ellie pulled it out of the bag, Riley didn't hesitate to take it from her like a hungry raccoon taking food from a human.

"What's in it?"

"That tape you gave me." Ellie looked up at Riley, almost embarrassed.

Riley's heart fluttered a bit. She had really kept it? That and the picture of both of them on the wall. Maybe Ellie wasn't so good at hiding how she felt after all. "You really will be miserable without me." She said, walking away quickly past her friend, giving her a playful shove on the shoulder.

"Shut up."

_She was right._

"Leave that. follow me." Riley demanded.

_And Ellie followed without question._

"What are we doin'?"

"You'll see."

Riley searched through a bit till she found the right radio, hooking up the Walkman to it. She knew exactly where the tap was.

_Perfect._

Turning it on. Riley's heart jumped in excitement. "Yeah!"She climbed up onto the glass counter and started to dance.

Ellie looked at her with both an excitement and like her friend was crazy. "What are you- Really?"

"C'mere."

_And Ellie followed without question._

"Get your ass up here."

"So stupid..." Ellie said with a sarcastic sigh as Riley laughed at her. Really, she loved this. But how could she ever tell Riley that? Ellie felt sort of mesmerized just staring at her friend but she was quickly snapped out of it by Riley.

"Come on!"

The two danced and laughed. How could anything be anymore perfect then this... then Riley?

And all in that moment, it fully hit Ellie. Riley was the dream would be over.

_She would be alone._

"Here-"

Emotions where flooding like a over filled dam and it was clear by Ellie's expression that something was wrong. It stopped Riley in her tracks.

"What is it?" Riley's voice soften to a caring tone. "Hey... What's wrong?

That had pushed Ellie over the edge.

"Don't go."

Even with music playing, everything seemed silent in that moment.

_And Riley followed without question._

Reaching up carefully, Riley ripped off the dog tags, throwing them to the ground. Those words were all she needed. From here on she promised herself she'd never leave Ellie's side.

Ellie's heart felt as though it was going to burst. Like something greater then she could ever know took her over and in one swift motion she leaned up, kissing her friend without a word.

It didn't seem like enough but at the same time it felt like forever. Ellie broke the kiss and that damn crooked smile took to her face.

"Sorry." Ellie whispered.

"For what? Riley had said, almost like she had been waiting for that kiss all night. Like she worked for it and finally got what she wanted.

And she did.

Ellie had been a bit thrown off by that but felt overjoyed. But now wasn't the time to linger about it. She pushed it away as if it almost didn't happen.

"What do we do now?" Ellie asked. She was the type to have a plain a head of time. She only felt comfortable knowing what was gonna happen next.

"We'll figure it out. But I don't think Marlene's gonna go for it. She's going to have a shit fit. It doesn't matter though. I'm not going to leave you and if she doesn't like that... well, to bad."

Ellie felt so overjoyed. She wanted nothing more then to hug Riley but that might have been pushing it after that kiss. She was worried she might have scared Riley.

"Here, come on. Lets get going." Riley said, jumping down from the counter, holding her hand out to Ellie to help her down.

More then happy to take Riley's hand. Ellie hopped down and brushed her pants off awkwardly as Riley turned away to grab the Walkman.

"So... about that kiss." Riley asked, turning down the music and unplugging the Walkman.

"Y-yea? What about it." Ellie stammered, straightening up quickly at the mention of it.

Riley walked over to her and Ellie backpack, stuffing the Walkman in her own. Walking back over to Ellie, she held out the backpack to her friend. "What exactly was that about?"

"Nothing." Ellie quickly exclaimed back.

"Allllright." Riley turned and shrugged, heading to the middle of the little store.

"What? It was nothing." Thank god Riley couldn't see her. She figured she was redder then a tomato right now.

A loud thud was heard somewhere on the other side of the store and it made Ellie jump as she put her backpack on. Thats when she saw it.

A runner.

A lot of them.

They must have heard the music.

"Riley!" Ellie yelled, running to her friend as fast as she could with the runner at her feet.

Riley had already pulled her gun out, taking a shot at it right to the head. "Come on! We need to go, NOW."

Ellie was practically being dragged by Riley as they ran through a door. Ellie tripped and almost fell as she stumbled over to the side.

"Barricade the door!" Riley demanded.

_And Ellie followed without question._

Together they both shoved what seemed to be a metal worktable in front of the door. Riley looked around quickly for a way out. "This way." though Ellie had been in a sort of shock. "Ellie!"

Snapping out of it, Ellie followed her friend, quickly jumping over a longer worktable. "What way?" Ellie asked. Riley was already heading to a door.

"Oh shit!" It was clear they weren't going that way as Riley shoved the door closed on a runner about to jump through, baring it up with a long piece of metal she had found.

They had to figure out something. A way out. Ellie wasn't ready to die. Not today.

It almost seemed like every door they go through or every corner they turned there was a runner suddenly. It started to seem like there was no hope.

"Ellie, you with me?" Riley quickly asked as she ran, making sure her friend was still there.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you! Keep running!" More and more space was put between them as they ran. Ellie already had to save Riley once as they were running from one of the runners that had jumped onto her.

Riley explained that they needed to get to the scaffolding. It was going to be their only way out. Once again it seemed like more and more space was put between them as they neared the room with the scaffolding. Riley had already climbed up it in a quick but careful manner and now Ellie was trying to climb up it.

"Reach up! I got you."

But everything was going wrong.

Ellie had jumped onto it wrong and it fell back with her weight. The wind was knocked out of her as she hit the ground hard. She didn't have any time to recover as a runner jumped onto her.

"No, no no!"

With all her strength, Ellie tried to shove him off and in the process of it all it had bit her arm without her even noticing. Gun shots rang in her ears. Riley was trying hard to help.

Everything seemed like slow motion now as Riley shot the runner and shoved him off of her.

But no time to think. No time to recover.

Another came at them, knocking both of them back. It was right at Riley's face but she was able hold it back just far enough. Even though she felt so tired and weak, Ellie found it in herself to shove the runner off of them both, diving at it with her knife, plunging it into it's head.

Everything became still and quiet.

Looking around, Ellie nodded. "I think it's clear." What a relief.

But it was short lived...

"Ellie... Ellie,You're arm."

Ellie looked down, the knife slipping out of her hand. The shock hit her hard as she brushed away the blood.

"No." She brushed at it again, doing it over and over as if it would make the bite go away.

"No, no, no, no, no..."

Riley looked at her, pained, and the real reality of the situation set in for both of them.

"Elli-"

"God dammit!" Ellie yelled in anger. A million thoughts ran through her head and it confused her, only making her more angry.

Slowly, Riley stood up and made her way to Ellie who was kicking around anything she could find. "Ellie. Calm down. Come here." Ellie stopped, leaning forward a bit with a heavy breath. Riley placed a hand on her back and Ellie tensed up for a second but stood back up.

It was instant, Ellie hand melted into her friend's arms, crying. "Hey. Come on. It's alrig-" Riley stopped what she was saying, pulling Ellie even closer. She moved them back and sat down, pulling Ellie with her. She leaned Ellie onto her chest and wrapped a arm around her.

"What are we gonna do Riley?" It was apparent that Ellie had no idea what to do anymore. But Riley didn't say anything. Not a word.

For the longest time they sat there in silence. It gave Ellie time to think though. She pushed away from her friend and stood up, looking down at her. Riley looked like she was ready to cry, but nothing came. She was strong and it almost made what she was about to say harder.

"Look... Riley... We both know whats going to happen, and god knows when. Could be in a hour or it could be in a few days." Ellie paused, just staring at her friend. Everything they went through today. All those emotions and feelings. Ellie had finally shown Riley how she somewhat felt and now it was going to waste.

"Leave."

"What?" Riley questioned.

"Just leave. I don't want you here when it happens. It's over for me anyways. At least you can go do that Firefly stu-"

Riley stood up, interrupting Ellie. "No, I'm not going to leave you Ellie." She said, giving her a stern look as she just about got in her face. "I made a promise to myself. That I'd never leave your side no matter what and I'm not about to break that, you hear me?"

Silence fell onto them again as Ellie looked at her.

"Now you're not gonna argue with me anymore. I'm not going anywhere."

_And Ellie followed without question._

Ellie didn't speak, she just looked at her friend. She was scared but at the same time happy. Happy that she had someone who cared so deeply. She wanted to kiss Riley again.

_But It didn't happen._

"Now come on. I know where we are gonna wait this out." Riley said in a softer tone. Ellie followed her back up where the scaffolding use to be. She was helped up to the window then reached down for her friend. Once the two where outside, they looked around.

The sky was already well lit and bright blue. It was beautiful out, and a warm breeze brushed by. It was relaxing until the bite started to sting. It was like she wasn't allowed to have a moment of peace.

The two of them had a sort of secret hiding spot. It was a old long abandoned home that was totally bored up. All except for a window on the second floor, up an old fire escape. It was close to the mall so they were able to get there with no problems. Once they got the fire escape and into the room, Ellie plopped onto the bed, letting a depressing sigh fill the room.

It looked as though it was a kids room at one point in time, but the two of them had made it there own. The bottom part of the house was impossible to get to since the stares had long been broken off.

Ellie looked at the bite on her arm that was still bleeding, thinking of all the thing she did wrong and all the things she could have done right to prevent this but it wouldn't change now. It would never.

"Here. Let me get that cleaned up for you." Riley said softly. Grabbing her flashlight, Riley went down the little hallways and into the bathroom where they had stored some supply's for if they had ever gotten hurt. She grabbed some wraps and antibacterial, quickly heading back to the room. It seemed like Ellie was in a trance, staring at the bite. She had to do something. Get her mind off of this whole mess. Make her friend's last moments wonderful.

"Here." Carefully, Riley pulled Ellie's arm over, looking to her. "This is gonna hurt." She said opening the bottle. Ellie closed her eyes and Riley started to pour it over. A loud yelp rang through the room and Riley quickly slipped her hand into Ellie's, letting her squeeze it as hard as she needed to.

Once Ellie seemed to calm down, Riley started to wrap it up nicely. At least the school taught her something while she was there.

"There. Feel better?" Riley asked, scooting a little closer to her friend.

Ellie nodded slowly. "I'm just a little tired now... you know... after all the running."

Riley didn't even need to think of her next actions. She crawled onto the bed after kicking off her shoes and laid down, patting the spot next to her. Ellie didn't question. She follow suit, kicking off her own shoes and crawling up next to Riley.

Riley didn't like the space between them though. She wrapped a arm around Ellie and pulled her as close as she could possibly make them. It didn't seem close enough though. Ellie's face heated and it was as if Riley knew without even having to look. She had a sort of smug but content smile on her face.

"Rest, Ellie. I'm sure you're tired. I'll stay right here with you, watching over you."

Ellie wanted to argue but she didn't have it in her. She was so unbelievably comfortable and already way to tired... so she nodded. This felt right, and she wouldn't want to be with anyone else in this world other then Riley. She couldn't. At least she would die that way. It brought her peace and she was able to accept this unforgiving fate suddenly. It eased her into a comfortable sleep.

Riley could feel Ellie relaxing. Once she new she was asleep, she carefully sat up, leaning Ellie so she was on her back. Riley stayed on her side, propping herself up with her arm. All she could do was stare at Ellie. She was so pretty. How was she ever going to stand being without her now? She traced her facial features, trying to remember every last detail of her. She never wanted to forget her face, or her laugh... the sound of her voice. That was all going to end and she wasn't going to have her Ellie anymore... Her Ellie?

Eyes stopped upon Ellie's lips and it was as if suddenly time stood still. She remembered the kiss. Riley smiled subconsciously. Ellie doesn't do things without purpose and Riley knew exactly why Ellie had kissed her... But she dare not admit that, because she feels the same way. Riley didn't seem like the sappy lovey dovey type, but deep down she really was.

Leaning down, Riley carefully placed a soft kiss on the corner of Ellie's mouth. It has caused Ellie to smile in her sleep and it made Riley's heart flutter as if it could jump right out of her chest.

Rolling over, Riley laid down onto her bad, Ellie quickly clinging to her side. Now she had time to think to herself. It hit her then.

Riley had made a huge choice. She was dedicating her life to Ellie... She had forgotten that Ellie was even bit in the process of all this thinking. She couldn't walk away from Ellie now. The girl would fall apart.

Ellie was like a perfect storm. Beautiful but dangerous. Riley could get completely distracted by her and that's what happened today in the mall. Riley should have seen those runners coming. In the midst of her thoughts, Riley had slipped into a sleep.


	2. Blood on my lips

**A/N: Hey guys. First off I'd love to thank Everyone who gave a review, followed or favorited. It means a lot to me. The more reviews I get, the more pumped I am to do another chapter. For a few people who wonder, Yes this is my first fic ever like I had said before :). I'll give you a little tib bit of info about me. I did in fact never finish high school (for reasons id rather not talk about) and failed miserably in English. All my skills come purely from 9 years of solid rolplaying. I've always wanted to write a fic but never found the inspiration to write one till I found out about Riley and Ellie. So here you guys go, Chapter two. If you guys ever do fanart, you can find me on tumblr as Zidd. I got a special little section just for the fic over on my blog with music for each chapter and everything. Thanks for sticking around and enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Blood on my lips

_Silence_

Not even the sad songs of the crows could be heard.

It seemed so perfect. Peaceful. Like nothing could go wrong.

The water splashed under Riley's feet as she passed through a murky puddle of water. She was alone. The only friend she had was the tall buildings that tilted as though they were leaning in suspenseful manner. Like they wanted to hear her every word.

A cool breeze nipped at her cheeks like tiny starved dogs. Must be close to winter. Riley couldn't tell what day was what anymore. It all bled together. Night. Day. It didn't matter.

_She was alone._

She could practically hear the echos of the former world. People walking down the streets on their way to work or school.

A sound.

Riley placed a hand on her gun that was at her hip.

_Maybe she wasn't alone._

It felt as though something was watching her. Following her. How could that be? She would know if someone was following her. Maybe they wanted to rob her. Kill her. What about someone friendly?

She kept moving, more silently now. Even her shadows plot against her. As if they moved on their own accord. No. She was just going crazy. Being alone can do that to even the strongest of people. It was nothing.

Their. A building she could check. Food was getting low anyways. Like a silent assassin, she made her way to the building with such grace. Like a cat stalking its pray, but rather, maybe she was the pray.

The building was dark even with the light of midday bearing down on the lonely city. A musky smell burnt her nose. The inside of the place had been rotting. It didn't matter. Riley needed something, anything to distract her.

A loud crunch echoed from somewhere in the depths of the building and Riley froze. Her flashlight flicked as she turned it on.

_Nothing._

Slowly, she continued in, searching shelves here and there that had fallen. It was empty.

Riley slowed her breathing. She could have sworn she heard something again.

_Silence._

_A breath. _

Someone was here? Where?

"Hello?" Riley's voice filled the room as she moved in deeper.

_A breath._

It was much louder. Her flashlight caught the figure of someone deeper into the building. Where no light was. It was totally black. All she could see was a outline. Small and thin.

"Hey..." Riley slowly inched forward. She stopped. She felt as though something held her to the ground. The light was on the figure where one could clearly make out what or who it was.

A sound. A growl. It was grotesque. It ripped through the building, sending a shiver clear down Riley's spine. It was a familiar but not.

Eyes locked. A face. Human... but not.

"No." Riley whispered. "Ellie..."

_Darkness. Nothing._

…_..._

Riley's eye shot open, releasing a sharp breath as she sat up.

A dream?

Blurry eyes searched the room. It must have been about mid day now. 1 or 2 pm at least from the way the sun bathed the room in a dream like glow.

Riley felt a tug at her shirt. It was Ellie, still in a deep sleep. Thank god it was a dream. She smiled fondly down at her friend. That soon faded quickly when her eyes caught sight of the bandaged arm.

She looked closely at Ellie. It had been hours since she got bit. Her breathing seemed normal. Reaching out, Riley carefully felt Ellie's head. No fever. As far as she remembered, from what she had seen, people started to show symptoms only a few hours in. The real test however would be when Ellie woke up. Any sign of aggression, headaches, or loss of eye sight would be the tell tale sign.

She wanted to be happy, she really did... but it was hard.

A groan broke the silence and it almost scared Riley. It was Ellie, eyes blinking open.

"Riley." She said in a sleepy, raspy voice as she flashed her a lazy smile. It was the best thing Ellie could ever possibly wake up to, and all Riley could do is smile back.

"Hey, sleepyhead. You have a good nap?" Riley asked. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Better then most days in fact." Ellie rubbed her eyes and curled around Riley. She always seemed to affectionate when she first woke up. "It's probably because you're here with me, though. Most days I feel like shit and all I want to do sit around." Ellie smiled to herself. Being half asleep was like truth serum for her. "Whenever I'm around you, I feel like doing whatever you want to do, no matter how hard it seems."

Well that was a new bit of information to Riley. It made her heart melt a bit. How the hell can one girl be so damn cute. "Yea." Riley said in a dreamy way. The two had sort of been off in their own little world, but it was one they shared.

Ellie was quick to realize that the dream had ended. The bite was still there, the sinking, waterlogged feeling in her chest was still there and it wasn't going to get better.

"Oh." was all Ellie could muster in the silence. Suddenly it felt like the air was thick and depressing.

Riley sat up and leaned onto the wall behind her, feet barely dangling off the bed.

Reality was a harsh thing, especially on them.

Ellie followed suit, resting next to Riley. "So... now what?" Ellie always wanted to know what to do next. She hated just free falling through life. Thats how Riley lived though.

"We wait, some more. So far you don't seem to be showing any signs. Nothing." Riley didn't even want to look at her friend but how could she not? And she did. "No aggression and thats the biggest sign. It sets in fast too. Do you have any headaches? Any trouble seeing?"

"Nope. Like I said, I feel amazing. Like I could run for hours." Ellie sighed. She wasn't to sure what to think anymore. Leaning her head over, she rested it fondly onto Riley's shoulder, staring at the other side of the room.

I small glimmer of hope had been sparked deep within Riley. She had seen quite a few people go from being perfect after being bit to showing symptoms just only two hours in. It had been a good 8 or 9 hours and by now Ellie should be thrashing about in rage, acting almost inhuman. Riley wasn't about to go and tell Ellie anything though. Not yet. She didn't want to get her dear friend's hopes up. "Alright... So, what should we do?"

"Lets just talk. About things. Anything." Ellie said almost sadly.

"Like that kiss in the mall?" Riley smugly adds.

"What about it?" Ellie asks, heat rising to her cheeks. "Theres nothing to talk about it, Riley." Ellie wasn't showing real aggression in the tone. It was more of an embarrassed bashful thing, and Riley could obviously tell with that smug smirk. "Wipe that look off you're face."

"Make me." Riley said, puffing out her chest playfully.

If anyone knew Riley well, it was Ellie, and she knew that was her cue to try.

"Oh yea?" Ellie's movements were lightning quick. Before Riley knew it, she was being hugged by Ellie, trying to fight her off. It was hard to when she was laughing so hard. Ellie was quick to find a weak point, using it to her advantage she pushed forward, knocking them both back onto the bed, Ellie lying on top of Riley and now Ellie was laughing too. "That got you to stop acting like so damn smug."

Riley had stopped laughing already and she was smiling again, but this time it was different and Ellie could feel the heat rising to her cheeks once more. Riley knew exactly why. Ellie didn't realize till now just how close she was to Riley's face. Everything was silent again but the air was far different. It was like back at the mall. She could feel Riley's breath on her face.

She was close. Ellie's heart pounding in her chest and Riley didn't make a move. It was like a voice was in her head screaming at her.

_Kiss her._

But her body didn't respond.

"Ellie." Riley had whispered. Her voice sweet as honey to Ellie's ears.

Something flutters in Ellie at the way Riley said her name. She felt as though she could burst.

_**Kiss her.**_

But she couldn't find it in herself to do it. Carefully, Ellie lifts herself so she could get a better look at Riley. In a way, she felt bad for not doing what instincts told her to do. It seemed like Riley had really wanted it. "Riley."

"What."

"Thank you."

It had seemed like hours had passed now and it was already getting dark. Still Ellie had shown absolutely no signs of being infected and it had been almost a full day. Now the two of them had hope gleaming inside of them. As every hour passed, they had felt more and more relieved. They had spent a lot of the time just talking about everything. Reminiscing on when they first met, before they had ever met and even on things they did when Riley was gone. The two seemed a lot more cheerful as their conversations went on.

It must have been a miracles or dumb luck that Ellie wasn't turning.

The darkness had finally set in and Riley was lighting a few candles and a old lantern to light up the room a bit more. Riley had been pretty damn convinced at this point that Ellie was some how immune. The glow in the room felt relaxing and peaceful.

Ellie sat on the edge of the bed, her crooked smile ever present on on her face. "So what are we gonna do?"

Riley sets one of the last candles down onto a near by desk carefully. After inspecting it a little, she returns to her spot next to Ellie. "I'm not really sure. I mean... this is something big. Bigger then we can even possibly imagine, Ellie." Riley goes silent for a second, thinking. She knows Ellie to well. She knows Ellie isn't comfortable unless there is a plan and Riley wanted nothing more then to have Ellie happy and care free. "We should take this to Marlene. She's gonna send people out at some point anyways to figure out where the hell I am. She'll know what to do."

Ellie nodded slowly. She was unsure about it. Although she trusts Marlene, something tells her that things would go wrong. What if they didn't believe her and Riley?

Though... Ellie trusted her friend with her life. She knows she wouldn't be led wrong by Riley. "Alright." Ellie absentmindedly rested her head onto Riley's shoulder. They sat there like that for the longest time. All Ellie could do was think about how much she had missed Riley. How she needed her more then she ever knew.

_But she'd never admit that._

Somehow, in the silence of the room, Riley had managed to pull Ellie closer to her. Ellie hadn't even noticed up till now. A yawn escaped her but was quickly replaced by a sleepy smile.

It was like Riley knew exactly what Ellie wanted. She wrapped a arm around Ellie's waist, dragging her back into the bed and Ellie didn't fight her. Not even in the slightest. Riley had pulled her down so they were both lying but this time Riley's hand still clung around her waist. The warmth from Riley was comforting. She suddenly felt like she wasn't close enough to Riley, even when she was pressed onto Riley as much as she possibly could.

Riley was like a drug to her in the worst of times. Little silent actions like these instantly relaxed her and made her forget any worry. Like the only thing that mattered was her and Riley.

_And maybe that really was all that mattered. _

Hours seemed like moments and seconds seemed like days. Time was a haze, flowing past them as if they could ignore the laws of the universe... or at least it felt like it. Sleep came off and on till the morning light licked their faces. As if mother nature herself was waking them up. Like the golden touch of a mother. Never did the two get to wake up like this. The school had them on their toes constantly.

This time Ellie was the first to wake and she had been practically lying on top of Riley.

No lonely song of the crows today. Rather, Ellie's ears were met with the cheerful chattering of the mocking birds, taking turns mimicking calls. If only she could live like this every day of her life.

Ellie carefully peeled off of her friend. Soon they would have to go confront Marlene. Ellie felt a lot better about it now, though. Things were bound to go good.

Right?

Like a cheetah stalking its prey, Ellie had crawled off the bed with grace. Quiet and almost motionless. She searched her backpack, pulling out a bottle of water and a rag. She was still dirty from the whole mall incident. Ellie poured the water onto the rag, careful not to waste any drop. Before she could even put it to her face, the rag was yanked right of her hands. To her surprise it was Riley.

"Here, let me." Riley knelt downed, placing a finger under Ellie's chin to keep her steady. "We don't need you all dirty when we go see Marlene." Her expression was kind and caring. Normally Riley was a total hard ass and Ellie always took after that, trying to model herself somewhat after her friend, but it hard to be when the person you practically look up to was acting sappy.

Ellie didn't mind either though.

She could find it in her to even look into Riley's eyes.

(Ellie supposes that shes just embarrassed)

"Yea. I coulda done it though." Ellie pouted a bit. She sort of felt like she was being treated as a child. That wasn't the case though.

Riley's lips curled into a even bigger smile. "You know, you take all the fun outta things." She said with a charming chuckle.

"You know you love me." Ellie joked, smiling back now.

Riley picked up the bottle, pouring some onto the rag once more and washing her own face. "Now, lets get going, huh? I'd rather go see Marlene before her men find me."

The two had packed their stuff and headed out. The journey across town was a rather easy one. They stuck to the shadows the whole way. You never know if some soldiers had been wondering through. Walking through a old store, the sound of guns clicking behind them made Riley's whole body tense. She could only hope it was the Fireflys.

"Don't move." The man said, his voice firm and strong. One of them circled around to get a better looked at the two girls, shining a flashlight on their faces. "Riley. Where the hell have you been?" It was obvious he knew who Riley was.

Thank god.

"I've been doings things... but thats not for you to know." Riley retorted. "Now, I need to go see Marlene. It's urgent. It's about Ellie." Riley nodded her head to Ellie.

"Alright. You were going to have to go see her anyways. Shes pretty mad." The man told his buddy to stand down and he lead the way back to the little well hidden base. Along the way they had passed by many soldiers, more then normal. Something was up, that was for sure. When they entered Marlene's office, the look on the woman's face was hard to distinguished. She looked both happy and angry at the same time. Weird.

"Well well. So it seems you didn't follow up to your word, Riley. I thought you had it in you. But you chicken out at the last second... and I thought I told you not to ever see Ellie again. Why the fuck is she here? You're risking her life, Riley." Marlene had made a promise years ago that she would protect Ellie at all cost. To Ellie's mother.

" Marlene." Ellie interjected. "Don't yell at her. She had her reasons. I'm sure you would have done the same for someone." Ellie pushed past Riley, folding her arms. Marlene didn't scare her. Not in the least bit. Marlene just stared. It was true.

"You remind me of your mother, Ellie." she said with a half-hearted chuckle. "Always trying to protect everyone she loved no matter what they did."

Those words made Ellie soften a bit. So much so that she had gotten thrown off from the conversations entirely.

Riley stepped forward and cleared her throat, breaking the awkward silence. "Look, Marlene we came here for a whole other reason. You're the only person we could come to for it." Riley said, putting a hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"Well, speak up. What is it?" Marlene said, sitting back in her chair. She had been injured, it seemed. But from what, Riley nor Ellie had no idea.

Ellie sighed and quickly unbounded her arm, revealing the bite.

"Oh shit!" One of the soldiers in the room said, pointing the gun right at Ellie. It alarmed the other one, pointing it to her. They looked almost scared.

This angered Riley in the worst way. "Drop your fucking guns you idiots. Shes not infected." She turned to one of them, looking as though she may leap at his face and rip him to bits.

"Like hell she is. Thats a bite. She could turn at any moment." the man snarled. They refused to drop their guns.

Ellie was started to get a little scared. She knew this would happen and Marlene wasn't even saying a word. "It's been a whole day." Ellie pleaded.

Riley quickly turned to face Marlene. "It has and she hasn't shown any signs of being infected. No anger, no headaches. No eyesight loss. Marlene! Tell them to stand down! Don't just fucking sit there."

Marlene sighed and slowly stood up. "If this is true... well. It's a miracle but we don't know for sure that she wont turn." Marlene looked to one of the soldiers, nodding at him. "Go get one of the doctors. One that knows about the bites." The man said nothing, only heading out the door. It didn't take long for him and a man in a white coat to enter back through the door.

"Look at her arm. Could you possibly tell me how long shes had this bite?" Marlene folded her arms behind her back, leaning onto a near by table. It was as if she was accusing Riley and Ellie of lying to her.

The man in the white coat took Ellie's arm, adjusting his glasses a bit and taking a close look. "Yes. I see." He said in a typical manner. "It's been healing and quite nicely. I would say it has been a good day or so since she was bit. But you say there is no signs of being infected?" He pulled out a small light, flashing it in Ellie's eyes, checking her eyesight. He carefully felt her head. "Hmm. No anger it seems. Her eyes are prefect...but" He stood up, looking to the girls then Marlene. "You can never be to careful. This infection is totally unpredictable. I suggest putting her somewhere to watch over her. Somewhere safe though so if she does turn, people are safe." He nodded, shoving the little light into his coat pocket. "I'd say give it a day and if she continues to show no signs... well, we have something beautiful on our hands. " With a quick nod, the doc was quick to leave the room.

Marlene didn't even want to look at the girls now. She sighed deeply, putting her arms to the side she gave a signal to the men. One pulled out a pair of hand cuffs while the other grabbed Ellie. Riley's first instinct was to protect Ellie, grabbing onto her friend. "Leave her the fuck alone!" She said, just about beating one of the man's hands away.

Marlene had to quickly intervene, grabbing Riley and pulling her away. She held her tightly as they cuffed Ellie, who had already been fighting back against the men.

"Riley!" Ellie yelped as they shoved her out the door.

"Ellie!" Riley struggled and fought Marlene's grip bit she didn't budge. "No. Marlene you can't do this. You fucking let me go!" She snapped. "You can't do this to Ellie."

"Riley. I have no choice." Marlene, said almost softly. Riley stopped struggling in her arms. "If she turns she could hurt someone. This is protocol. If this is really what we think it is... then we may have found what we been looking for. A cure." Marlene's grip loosens and Riley shoves away. She couldn't find herself to even look at Marlene now.

"So this is what it's all about, huh? You only give a god damn shit because you want the fucking cure. You don't even care about Ellie's well being." Riley's hand balls into a fist.

Marlene just stares, emotionless. "Where is your dog tag?"

Riley storms out, slamming the door shut without a word.

_Silence_

-~_ I can't recall your eyes, your face ~-_

The sound of the cold metal door echoed in the dark room. It was chilling to the bone.

"Please no! Don't!" Ellie cried, rushing forward but the chains stopped her. She fell to her knees. How could any human do this to another. They were treating her like a wild animal.

It was so dark and cold. The smell of blood was ever present in the room following a rotting stench. She knew no one else was in here but it must have been people in the past who had turned here at one point in time.

It was so dark...

She couldn't see anything.

_Now Ellie was alone for real._

All she wanted to do was cry and beg to be let out. "Please..." She cried softly, her voice raspy still from yelling.

How could she. How could Marlene let them do this to her. Was Riley going to try and save her? She wanted nothing more then to be back in the room again, feeling the warmth of her dear friend. She tried to hold onto the memory of it but nothing.

_Only silence and darkness. Only the cold touch of death._

It was as if he was right there in the room with her, hovering, waiting.

How much time had passed? Moments? Hours? Still no one came to check on her. Not even Riley asking if she could see her for a second. She almost felt betrayed. Another hour or so much have passed. Nothing.

_No one cares._

"No, thats not true." Ellie whined. The chains bound to her shifted, clattering onto the ground and she rolled onto her back.

_But it is. Where is she? Is she at your door, fighting to at least hear your voice?_

"N-no... but." Ellie trialed off in thought.

_Like you once told her. When did she ever care? They think you're a monster. Look at you. You're chained up like a animal on display for all. Next they'll feed you raw meat and send others to marvel at the pitiful creature._

"I'm not an animal. How dare they.." Ellie breathed, shivering. Death must have touched her face. It was like he was giving her a second chance, seeing as though he had not whisked her away yet.

_Yes. Let the hatred burn inside but do not let them see it. Letting them see it only shows weakness. You're not weak._

"I'm not weak..." Ellie's closed her eyes, taking a long, slow breath out. She had noticed that the voices had changed. Sounded different. It had a... accent? "Who are you?"

_Your savior._

Ellie opened her eyes, but still she saw nothing in the darkness.

"Then don't let me die..."

Outside, the sky had grown dark with clouds as if whatever higher power was up there knew something was wrong.

Riley had been mindlessly wondering around the little Firefly camp. It had already been many hours since they locked up Ellie. She had no idea where they had taken her nor was she going to dare try. They'd sooner shoot her. Riley wasn't about to go make anymore enemies now.

What was Marlene going to do after the day hold was over? That what made Riley sick to her stomach. "God damnit!" Riley snarled, flinging a wooden box over onto a few barrels. She felt helpless and at this point maybe she was. But god forbid, she wasn't going to be separated from Ellie ever again. Not after this. She made a promise after all. She already broke it once.

A sound. Something not to far off. It sounded like... Horses?

Riley took the opportunity to get all the shit out of her mind, following the sounds.

It was horses. About 5 or so of them in a make-shift stable. Riley entered it and a few of them greeted her with joy.

"Wait..." Riley stopped in her tracks, staring. "Princess?" It was! Winston's horse was here! But how? It turns out that after Winston died, the military had taken her and gave her to a soldier. At some point the Fireflys had killed the soldier and taken her.

Riley was so happy to see her. "Princess!" She ran to the horse who obviously recognized Riley. She hugged Princess around the neck. "I'm so glade to see a familiar face... even if it's a horse's face." Riley laughed half-heartedly, patting Princess affectionately. "Well what matter is, your alive."

_From the darkness, someone watches Riley, totally unknown by the girl._

The rest of the day went by so slow for the both of them. Night was even worse. It was cold. Colder then when Ellie had first been in the metal cell. They hadn't even come to check on her or give her food. It felt like It had been longer then a day. Maybe it was.

Maybe they lied to her.

Through the depressing thoughts, however, Riley kept on slipping into her mind. Where was she? What was she doing? Did she even care? Ellie wanted to hold her again. Hug her.

She wanted the warmth. To feel safe in her arms again. She longed for it so much that should could almost feel it again.

But only cold.

It nipped at the bite on her arm. They didn't wrapped it up before they had put her in this hell.

_Silence. Quiet._

It was practically her friend now. It rocked her into a restless sleep. She didn't dream. No. Only black.

Only darkness.

…...

The sun rose on a new morning. It was different today, however. It was as if mother nature didn't know what to expect, so she rose the sun with caution.

The sound of footsteps and muffled words had woken Ellie out of the light sleep. She knew they where here to check on her. She stood up and brushed herself off. Had it really been a day? It felt like an eternity. The sound of keys turning the lock broke the silence once more, Ellie's chains echoing in the room as she stood up, waiting for her judgment.

She had once read a book when she was back at the school about a woman named Joan of ark. Ellie felt like her at that moment, standing ready for the sentence. A punishment? Maybe she'd be put to death just like her.

All in a flash, light filled the room and black figures stood in the doorway. Ellie didn't even flinch. Her expression was solid and emotionless. She seemed totally unfazed by the whole experience. It scared the doctor. Had she turned? "Ellie?"

"Yes?" she answered back with no hesitation.

Marlene was in the doorway as well... but no Riley. She only watched as the doc stepped in and pulled out his flashlight, checking Ellie over.

"Shes perfect. Absolutely no signs of infection." The doc said, turning to face Marlene. "She is in fact, immune." He nodded, turning back and pulling out a needle. When he found the right vain, the doc drew some blood. Although he didn't have a lot of ways to test it, he could at least try.

Once again, Ellie didn't flinch.

The doc pulled out a key, unlocking Ellie's bounds.

"Come on, Ellie. We need to talk." Marlene motioned for Ellie to follow, and she did. Before she knew it, Ellie had already been in Marlene's office, standing with folded arms. They were waiting for one of the guards to get Riley. "You know, most people would go insane in a place like that in just a few hours."

"I'm not like most people." Ellie returned, the tone of her voice dripping with a 'No shit' vibe.

Riley had practically busted down the door, clinging to Ellie for dear life. "Oh god, Ellie, I'm so sorry." She breathed.

Ellie felt the warmth. The one she so yearned for. It started from her back where Riley hugged and spread, relighting the fire deep in her. She was re-woken from the cold slumber death had held on her.

Marlene cleared her throat, sitting down in a near by chair. "So..."

Riley pulled up a chair next to Ellie. She however, never let go of Ellie's arm, fearing that she may disappear again if she didn't hold on.

"A few of the guys and I talked. We're gonna need to get you to one of our bigger research facilities. It's in Colorado. At the University of Eastern Colorado, to be exact." She paused, closing her eyes. "Our local smuggler, Robert, was killed recently... and I'd take you myself to the University but I'm far to injured to." The two girls only listened, waiting to figure out what Marlene was getting at. "As much as I trust my other men, I don't think they could get you safely to the University.." She looked to the other now. "Riley. I'm intrusting you to take Ellie. You're all I have right now and you two together could sneak across the country and the military would never even know."

Riley had still been angry. Angry at Marlene for everything she had done to Ellie. Did she even care about Ellie anymore?

"This will be your first mission as a Firefly. We will supply you with everything you need but you will only be able to carry so much." Marlene went silent for a moment, staring the two down. "In other words, you'll need to find things along the way."

Riley nods without a word.

"You leave as soon as we have everything ready. I fear that the men at the school Ellie was at will search for her soon. God only knows what would happen to her if they found out." Marlene sighed, crossing her arms.

No other words were said now. Just quiet. That was Riley's cue to get going. She stood, just about dragging Ellie with her to the door.

"Riley... Ellie." Marlene said in a much softer tone now. "I'm sorry."

Riley didn't look back. Not even in the slightest. She just left Marlene to her own thoughts.

A man had been packing up a horse in the distance. To Ellie's surprise the horse looked familiar. "What?" She ran as fast as she could. She was in shock. "Princess!"

Riley wasn't to far off, a big smile plastered across her face. How did Marlene know? It didn't matter. Ellie was happy. She was ok.

"Riley look. It's Princess." Ellie was so excited. Her arms wrapped tightly around the horses neck in a affectionate hug.

Riley nodded to her but the happy moment was broken by the man. "Heres the map. It has a few roads marked up you can take to get to the University. There's a compass in one of the packs on the saddle. Food, water, guns, ammo. Use it wisely." He handed the map over, looking down at the two girls almost sadly. Like he felt bad for them. Riley didn't take the pity though, yanking the map away.

"Thanks." was all Riley said, walking stiffly over to Princess. She saddled up with grace, holding a hand out to Ellie, who had more then gratefully took the offer.

Ellie took the spot just behind Riley and before anyone could say anything else, the two had been off.

Nearly 5 minutes and they had been far away from the camp. Riley felt as though she could finally talk to Ellie without having to worry about ears all around hearing them.

"Ellie. Are you ok?" Riley asked, watching the road as Princess followed along a cleaned up path.

"Yea. It was nothing. I just slept the whole time." She lied. Ellie still remembered the voices. Those cold voices. She wondered if she should believe them. It didn't matter. For right now she would push those ugly thoughts away.

At this very moment everything was peaceful and calm despite what happen. Just like back at the the room. Ellie rested her head on Riley's back, taking in the comforting warmth on the right side of her face. She watched building pass. Bright green plants of all kinds grew up and down them. The view was almost stunning but it was something she was use to. She grew up here.

"Riley."

"Hmm?"

"I missed you... Please don't leave me again..."

"_I promise_."


	3. Promises

**A/N: Hey, heres chapter 3! Too longer then normal but I really want to start putting more time into each chapter so I can make them nice and long filled with lots of detail. I also would LOVE to thank each and every person so far for the reviews/comments. You guys are the reason I'm doing this now. You're the inspiration for me to do another chapter. Your reviews/comments get me pumped to do another chapter sooner. I also noticed people really wanted Joel and Tess. Well I had been planning to have them from the start. I just had to find the right time to put them in :D! Also on my tumblr I also post the chapters too and I add music links in here and there for moments that I feel would fit with music if you want to read there instead. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Promises **

A flash of red light was what woke Ellie from her slumber. The shadows of the tall buildings had not been protecting them any longer from the mid-day sun.

When had she fallen asleep? They were still traveling?

Ellie had fallen asleep leaning on Riley. It was obvious her friend dare not wake her from the way she sat as still as she could even with how much the horse moved. To Ellie, it was soothing, as if she was being rocked to sleep. The sound of the hooves clattering on the concrete became like a melody.

Even now Ellie had been falling back asleep. But the light prevented that from happening. With a groan, Ellie shifts, shoving her face even harder into Riley's back.

"Hey now, looks like someone is finally awake." Riley chuckled.

Her voice was sweet and soothing to Ellie's ears. Exactly what she wanted to wake up to, but at the same time not. Not in this setting at least. Maybe they didn't have to do this. They could just go somewhere else and live their lives. Should couldn't ask Riley to do that. Even though her friend had said she didn't want to be a firefly anymore, it had seemed as though Riley had gone right back to being one. She had taken a order from Marlene. Was she really do this to protect Ellie or was it because it was her duty? That was when something caught her eye.

A flash of light bouncing off of something metal.

Carefully, Ellie looked at the back of Riley's neck. The familiar pattern of the chain was what gave away just what it was. "Riley." Ellie said in a groggy tone, still somewhat half asleep.

"Hmm?" Riley kept her eyes on the road in front of them.

"How did you get the dogtag back? I thought you threw it away right before we got chased out of the mall." Ellie asked as if she didn't know anything.

Riley didn't say anything. A hesitation rather. A long one.

She knew Ellie most likely figured it out and she didn't want her to but the girl was to damn clever for her own good.

"Ellie..." Riley almost pleaded, like she as sorry. Her voice was so soft and kind but at the same time scared. Scared of upsetting Ellie.

"No. Don't 'Ellie' me. What about what happen at the mall?" Ellie sounded almost angered now. She felt betrayed in the worst way possible. It was a whole new feeling of betray though. It made her chest feel like it was coiled up into a tight loop.

"What was said and done at the mall... does it really matter other then the fact we almost died?" Wrong choice of words... or at least they had been said in the wrong way.

"God damnit, Riley. See, this is what I meant back at the mall. When did you ever care about what I think?" Ellie didn't have a whole lot of room behind Riley on the saddle but she still managed to fold her arms.

"Ellie, I do care, don't give me that bullshit... Look, Marlene gave me a new one because she thought I lost the old one. Now can we please just not fight and make this trip unbearable?" Riley never once turned to look at Ellie.

"Unbearable? What the fuck is that suppose to mean? You lied to me. My own best friend. I thought you promised me. Was that some bull crap to keep me quiet so you could do your job? I don't even know why you tol-"

"I AM Protecting you. but we're doing it my way! You don't have other choices, Ellie." Riley's voice rose with a hint of her own anger. It scared Ellie a bit and Riley could tell from the way she slinked back.

It reminded her of when Riley yelled at her and then took off. It shut Ellie up. She couldn't bare to feel the pain of that loss. Not again.

_Not ever._

In this cruel world that they had been born into, what more could a person ask for? There wasn't much to live up to other then surviving day by day. A world where you live by the moment. Where you could be killed at any second. Thats why Ellie didn't like free falling through life. She was scared

Scared that she was going to die tomorrow or even now. At one point in her life, she hadn't cared to much. That was before she met Riley. Now she had a reason. To live, to fight.

Thats why Ellie stopped arguing. Deep down she felt something she had yet to comprehend. The feeling was far beyond anything she had ever felt before, but never put much thought into it. Ellie knew what love was. She had read about it in books over a hundred times but never understood any of it. Could she possibly compare this feeling to love?

It didn't matter. Not right now. No one had time to think of things, Especially Ellie. It made her wonder though. What was Riley thinking? What did she feel? Did her dear friend even care? One day Ellie would have to sit down and talk to her about this.

They must have gone at least 10 miles by now and if that was true then they were nearing the exit of the safety zone that the Fireflys had set up. The zone it self was rather cleaned up and infected free so they could get supplys through without a problem. The trip itself so far had taken a few hours, by the speed that Riley had Princess going. She didn't want to tire out the poor horse so fast.

They had been passing smaller stores now and even homes. Riley figured they could stop and rest for a hour or two by one of the homes that was still in the safety zone. And so she did.

Ellie hadn't been to sure what Riley was doing at first but figured it out once they neared a old bored up home. The mere moment Princess had stopped, Ellie climbed off and walked quickly and silently into the doors of the house.

"Ellie..." Riley pleaded, but her friend didn't answer. With a loud and annoyed sigh, Riley climbed off Princess and tied her up, pulling a few of the packs off of her back to take some weight off. Before she could even blink, Princess had been eating away at the grass that grew all around the house.

"Ellie, come on." Riley said, pushing the door open.

But Ellie wasn't here. She had gone straight to the balcony of the house in the back and Riley had quickly figured out she was there.

Ellie leaned haphazardly on the rail. The balcony overlooked a lot of the lower parts of the city and various homes. It would have been a stunning sight if Ellie hadn't been so upset.

Riley had stopped at the door, opening her mouth to call to Ellie... but something stopped her and she froze, just staring. It felt like suddenly she didn't exist. As if she had been staring at a movie unfolding before her and Ellie was the main point of it.

Why did it seem so perfect? A breeze had blown by, Ellie's hair flowing with it. The view of the old torn up city added to the affect. The green plants growing up and down them. Beautiful and terrifying at the same time. It sent a heavy chill up Riley's spine.

She didn't want to interrupt this beautiful picture but she didn't have much of a choice. Riley silently moved next to Ellie, leaning on the rail. It was like Ellie didn't notice her.

"Sometimes I wonder what life was like before... this shit. Y'know?" Ellie said, staring at what was left of Boston. "How did kids like us live?"

Riley looked at Ellie. She wondered why Ellie brought this up suddenly.

"I wonder if it was easy for them." Ellie said, trailing off a bit in thought.

"I'm not really sure. I bet, however, they had lots of other things to worry about that seemed just as bad." Riley replied. Her tone seemed a lot softer now and the thickness of the air had seemed to disappear. Something still didn't feel right though, like she let Ellie down.

And in truth, she did. But Riley would never admit that.

Ellie had went silent once more, staring but as if she was looking straight through the city and off into somewhere farther. She looked as though she could cry and Riley had noticed that quick.

"Do you ever wonder how I feel about things or even care? How I feel about what we're doing?" Ellie used everything she had to hold back tears.

Riley didn't answer her at first. It made Ellie feel even worse. "Yes, I do." Riley said carefully, her eyes never drift away from her friend.

"Then why haven't you asked? You've been acting strange ever since we left." Ellie's hand gripped the rail hard.

"Because..." Riley searched deep within herself to try to figure out the answer but nothing came to her. "I don't know..."

Ellie really seemed to be on the verge of tears now.

"Because... maybe now is not the time." Riley suddenly said, breaking the silence again. Ellie seemed almost surprised by the answer. It made her finally look at Riley. "This is something I shouldn't be asking you. It's something I should figure out on my own."

Ellie didn't really know what to say back. She hadn't expected Riley to say that. It was so poetic and almost romantic.

"I'm sorry Ellie. I really do care. As much as I don't want to be doing this, we don't really have a choice. They would have just sent you off with some firefly soldiers if I had refused. I couldn't let that happen, not to us." Riley sighed, dropping her head and closing her eyes.

Ellie quietly scooted closer, her hand inching up and grabbing Riley's.

Riley flinched just the tiniest bit, but it wasn't because she was scared when she felt Ellie's hand grasp hers. It felt like a million feathers bursting from a pillow. Light and warm. Unlike Ellie, Riley knew just what this feeling was. Her heart flutters in her chest at the thought of kissing her. It's as if her whole mind stops on a dime, thinking of that one single thought. It's enticing, the way Ellie looks at her so fondly, despite the fight they had.

_Riley hadn't seen anyone more perfect then Ellie._

Ellie searches her friend's face, waiting for unspoken words to be said but she was only met with a look Ellie had yet to figure out how to read.

Sudden extra weight had made Riley gasp quietly. To her surprise it had been Ellie, who sunk down into her, warms wrapped tightly around her waist. Without even needing to think about it, Riley hugged her back with equal strength.

_And in the far distance, thunder could be heard. _

They stood there, holding each other for what seemed an eternity, really was only a moment. The cloak of their little world dropped, returning to reality.

"We should get going." Riley stated, letting go of Ellie.

"Yea... we should." Ellie replied almost sadly.

_Click_

The mere sound of guns clicking is what made Joel most nervous. That or it was the way Tess felt as though she'd just pull out guns and go Rambo on all the people holding them here. This wasn't what he had expected today to turn out. Him and Tess had been on a smuggle run and the next thing they knew the two where being held up by the Fireflys.

Joel tensed his body in anticipation. It caused one of the men to jump in alert. "Don't fuckin' move we said. You're lucky we don't shoot you now." The man gripped the gun tighter in his hands. He had the look of a killer. That undying fire that burnt bright in his eyes.

From just around a corner, a shadow draws closer. A woman.

"Ahh I see we found them." Marlene's voice carried in the little alleyway. "So you're the two that killed Robert." Marlene folded her arms. It was obvious from the way she favored one of her legs that she was hurt. "Thanks." She said sarcastically.

Tess had seemed ready to yell but Joel pushed in front of her. "Enough small talk. What do you want?" Joel clenched his fist, ready for anything that the Fireflys threw at them.

"It's a good thing we found you now." Marlene smiled. No one was exactly sure what the smile meant though. "Seeing as though you killed our only smuggler, I'll strike you both a deal. I need two girls delivered out to the University of Eastern Colorado. No questions asked. You'll earn triple of what you lost from Robert as long as they are both delivered safely."

Both Joel and Tess were surprised to hear such a deal. "Sounds easy enough." Joel said almost pleasantly. They could use the extra things to sell after all.

"There is just one catch though." Marlene paused, turning them. "I uh, sent the two girls out already. It's been a few hours but there is a good chance they are still in the safety zone."

Joel looked at Marlene as if she was crazy.

"Oh you must think that was stupid of me to send them out." Marlene shrugged.

It sort of pissed Tess off that Marlene had been acting like they have been best friends for years.

"Why didn't you sent soldiers with them? Do you really think two kids could go all that away alone?" Joel grunted, as if he had really known the two girls.

"Those two girls are far more capable of getting there on their own then with a bunch loud soldiers. Now do you want that pay? I thought I said no questions." Marlene looked at the two who had been obviously pissed off but had given in. "Good. We will supply you with two of our best horses and other things to help along the way." Marlene turned around, heading down the alleyway a bit. She came to a sudden pause. "Oh, and you may want to hurry. You should be able to catch up with them if you do." Just like that Marlene was gone just as soon as she had shown up.

The two didn't talk much along the way as they followed the soldiers back to the Firefly camp. The horses had been all packed up and handed over to Joel and Tess. "Here's a map. I marked up the route they took and from there I marked where you need to go after you find them in another color. The way there should be pretty easy. From the looks of it, depending on how you go about it, it should take 2 to 3 weeks. Take care of those horses and they'll take you all the way without a problem." The man held out the map to Joel and for a moment, Joel just sort of stared. He eventually took it, him and Tess mounting up. Joel didn't waste any time, Tess not to far behind.

"Joel. How far do you think they are off? The sooner we find them, the sooner I feel better. I'd hate to loose all these guns we're gonna be getting." Tess asked, riding up beside him.

"Judging from what they said, if they are on horse back, and the horse is just walking, I'd say they should only be about two hours off. I reckon if we can get a few good runs out of these guys we could find them in maybe a hour to a half an hour tops." Joel kicked the horses side to get it going. They needed to find them, and quick.

Leaving had been completely forgotten about by the both of them. They had found themselves sitting down on the balcony still, watching clouds roll by or birds flock together as if they were dancing.

"Calm before the storm." Ellie had said suddenly.

Riley looked over to Ellie, slightly confused. "What?"

"I read it in a book once. It's where its peaceful and relaxing right before total shit goes down." Her gaze fixed over onto Riley. "Thats what this is right now." Ellie sighed. Deep down she had the worse feeling ever. A feeling of dread. Something was going to go wrong at some point. When, she had no clue.

Riley stood and sighed, annoyed. "I think it's time we moved on. I want to get at least a little farther before it gets to late." Riley held her hand out to Ellie, helping her up.

Ellie had been stuck in deep thought the whole way back to Princess. Before she knew it, they had been on the road once more. She scooted as close as she could on the saddle to Riley, resting her head onto her friends back like she had done before. "I'm not falling asleep again, don't worry."

Riley could feel Ellie smile against her back. happy, content sigh escaped her as Ellie settled in more. At least they could be happy for the moment. It was better then the remorse and anger.

They spent the next forty minutes or so just enjoying what they could, talking about everything they knew of the world before the infected took over. Mostly about games or music. Things they could only dream of having. Princess had been pacing herself, feeling wonderful after the little stop earlier.

A shot rang through the air and following it was a yelp of some animal. It made Princess flinch back.

"Shit!" Riley pulled back on Princess, getting her to calm down. Something had come sliding around the corner. It was... a dog?

"Get outta here you damn mutt!" A voice yelled from far off. Another gunshot echoed and the dog quickly ran down the near by Alleyway.

"Quick, follow the dog! That guy doesn't sound to happy and he sure as hell wont be happy to see us." Ellie tugged at Riley's jacket.

Riley turned Princess as quick as she could get the horse to go, following down the dark ally.

Once they moved passed the shadows, Ellie climbed off of Princess. "Hey big fella." Ellie said sweetly, holding her hand out to the dog.

He looked rather majestic in the light of the setting sun. His ears stood tall and his fur was a mix of black and browns. Most of all, his eyes stood out. They were gold as the sky above them and almost glowed. Riley watched in awe as Ellie moved closer, gaining his trust.

"Looks like he got you, huh?" Ellie looked down at the dogs right arm. A bullet had grazed it, leaving a nice little gash. From her back pocket, Ellie pulled a bandanna out, carefully wrapping it around the wound. "There you go." The dog looked to be maybe just under a year. His head came up just below her waist. "I think I know just the fitting name for you." Ellie smiled and patted his head. "Bullet." She said with a chuckle.

"Ellie, are you sure keeping him is a good idea? It means another mouth to feed." Riley asked, hopping down to greet their new friend.

"Yeeaaaa. It's no big deal. He could be helpful too. Like sniffing out more food or even infected." Ellie proudly boasted as if this was the greatest idea she ever came up with.

Yelling was heard not to far off. It sounded like more of them now.

"Shit, get Princess as far back as you can so they don't see her." Ellie pointed. Pulling out a knife, she carefully slid along the wall, peaking out. Now that she had a good chance to look around, the area seemed rather build up, like a camp of some kind.

Riley scooted up next to Ellie, Bullet close behind them. "Who is it?"

"Looks like bandits, from the way they dress. They don't look very kind either." Ellie looked back out, this time seeking for a way around them. Both paths had been blocked up by mini walls. They looked like they were used for cover in gun fights. "There's no path out of here with a horse. They'd see us. As far as I can tell, the path to the left has very little barriers in it and no one guarding. If we can get rid of the front row of guys on the right without alerting them, we can sneak past and make a run for it. Princess should be able to get through everything fine." Ellie kept a close eye on the men, watching there patterns.

Riley had been rather impressed with Ellie's idea. She needed to take a look though. She didn't even say a word, standing up slowly and leaning onto Ellie to peek over. It was no moment to be blushing, but Ellie couldn't help it as she pressed onto the wall as hard as she could.

"Yea. I see two of them near the front. And three in the back. Lets stick together for this. Take out the right one since he's the closest then the left. I need you to watch the left one and let me know when he's not looking." Riley pushed away and pulled out a good sized knife.

With a nod, Ellie put her hand onto Bullet's head, pushing him back a little. "You stay. I don't want you getting hurt." When the dog sat, Ellie got the idea that he must have understood.

"Alright, hug the wall till we make it to the first barricade." Riley said, crouching down and following the wall as low as she could. Ellie had been right on her toes.

They were up to the first little row of the cement barricades. Ellie quickly peeked over the top of one of them, seeking out the positions of the two men. The closest one to them hand turned away finally, whistling a little tune for a second to himself.

The two girls had been completely silent as they moved to the next set of barricades. Marlene had been right. The two were amazing at it. They could make the perfect assassins. That wasn't what they were though. They only did what they needed to do to survive, even if it meant killing these bandits along the way.

_Third row. _

They were close. Ellie could hear her own heart beat in her ears. She was nervous. She had never killed another human in her life. Only infected.

_Fourth row._

They were in position, the man was standing just next to the other side of the barricade walls. Ellie looked over the otherside, watching the other man's moves. He had walked off a ways over to a far off bush to take a piss. Ellie gave the signal.

Like a snake striking at it's pray, Riley hand leaped, diving the knife deep into the man's throat so he wouldn't scream. She used her weight to make him fall back. He was heavy but with help of Ellie, Riley was able to set him down without it being to loud. "Next one." Riley whispers, the two of them peaking out. When she lowered back down, Ellie got a good glimpse of Riley's face. She was covered in blood. It was almost a terrifying sight.

They needed to move quicker now. They couldn't let him notice that his friend was gone. Ellie peeked over a broken part of the wall. "Ok." she mouthed.

Together the two moved in on the last one. Riley threw a rock and it had caught his attention, going to investigate. Now.

Riley jumped at him, driving the knife towards his neck but it had just missed, brushing just past his collar bone. He screamed in pain, backed up and into Ellie. The fall caused all three of them to fall into the opening of the walls.

"Shit." Riley grunted, slashing his throat to shut him up. It was to late. The three men had alerted any of the other bandits in the area.

Gunshots flew past their heads. Riley dove behind cover a fast as she could but Ellie was frozen in place. "Ellie!" Riley yelled to her. Ellie looked as though she was a deer in the headlights. "God dammit!" Riley grabbed roughly onto Ellie's jacket, dragging her back just as another few bullets whizzed by.

"Ellie, do you have your gun?" Riley asked quickly. Pulling out her own. Ellie shook her head. "We're going to have to deal with what we got then." Riley quickly stood, unloading a few shots at the men. She missed. "They're moving closer." Said dropped back down next to Ellie. Both of them felt panicked. Was this really it?

"I'm going to see where they are now. Don't get up." Riley said with a nod. She stood but what she saw was something she didn't expect. One of the bandits had already gotten all the way up.

"There you are, you little shits." He said, grabbing Riley before she could get a shot off. He picked her up but she fought hard against his grip.

Ellie didn't have to think about her next move as she jumped onto the back of the bandit diving her blade into the back of his neck. She was met with a disgusting snap sound that made her sick.

She had never killed a human... not till now.

Something about it seemed way different then killing an infected. She had to much adrenaline to think about that right now.

Riley peeked over carefully to check. More men had arrived and were closing in on them. "We need to move back." Riley leaned over, aiming a few shots to distract them while they moved back to the first row. It was damn close, a shot just grazing Ellie's ear. She could feel the blood trickle down the side of her face.

"What are we going to do?" with pleading eyes, Ellie shoved herself hard onto the cement barricade behind her.

"I don't know..." was all that Riley could offer her as bullets clashed into the walls next to them. "Wait... what was that?"

The sound of hooves clattering on the pavement were nearing. It all happen so quickly as a man jumped off a horse, he had stumbled just a bit, letting off wonderfully aims shots at a few of the bandits, dropping them. The horse had veered off to the right to safety. Behind the man a loud crack of a long ranged gun filled the sound around them. Someone was taking out people from far behind. A sniper?

"To the left, Tess." He yelled, aiming at another bandit.

The two girls could hear people dropping left and right. Who they hell were they?

"Clear." he yelled, and the woman named Tess soon joined him. "Not bad." He said, putting his gun away, dusting his arm off a bit. "But it's a good thing we got here when we did. The names Joel, and this is Tess." He held his hand out to Riley but they girl didn't stop glaring at him.

"We were fine. We had everything under control." Riley said, folding her arms.

Ellie almost looked stunned. "That was actually pretty sick." Bullet had came running over finally, shoving himself into Ellie, his tail happily wagging.

"Oh god, they never said anything about a dog." Tess sighed.

"Whos they? What the fuck is going on here?" Riley seemed rather angry. She had no idea where these people where.

" Marlene sent us." Joel exclaims, breaking the awkward silence. "We're gonna be taking you both to the University from here on out."

"Oh so Marlene doesn't think I can do it on my own now. Such a great leader, distrusting me." She went of, grumbling to herself.

"Alright, I think it's time we get goin'." Joel rolled his eyes, calling over his and Tess's horses. The two had mounted up and were waiting on Ellie and Riley. "Go get your horse. I'd rather not wait around for more bandits."

Riley didn't entirely like this Joel guy. He seemed like the type to just want to get it all over with as soon as possible and not even care to much about the cargo. She didn't argue though. "Come on, Ellie." She commanded. Ellie followed more then willingly, their new friend close behind.

Once everyone was good and ready, they group headed of to the left path. It was getting dark fast.

"It's weird. Those Bandits weren't there last time we passed through here." He said in general, trying to make some sort of conversation. "Don't matter now though." He squinted his eyes, trying to make out where they were. "We should actually be not to far off from an checkpoint Tess and I made a while ago. We can rest there for the night. It's well hidden and away from any infected or bandits."

Ellie really liked the sound of that. She smiled at the thought of some good rest in a safe place.

They traveled for a bit longer, taking turns down broken up streets. They were taking a path nobody would want to take. Dead infected lay around here and there.

"We leave those there to throw people off." Joel said suddenly, breaking the dead silence of the night. "They think the area will be fill with infected somewhere. People do everything in their power to avoid them."

Riley felt it was a rather genius idea. She made a mental note of it for use later on when the time came.

They passed down yet another broken up road, this one had been far worse but the horses managed. A chained up gate had been to the left. It had been covered all around with tarp so you couldn't see a thing inside. Joel jumped down from the horse, pulling out some keys and unlocking the gate. The others followed, climbing off the horses. Joel made sure to lock up the gates behind them. Once he felt the gate was good and locked up, he unlocked the garage.

"We'll keep the horses in here. Lots of grass has grown and I'll fill a big bucket I have lying around with some water for em." Joel lead his and Tess's horse over to the back of the big garage while Tess had been heading inside the door to the left.

Rilley followed, Ellie and Bullet at her feet like she was a mother duck.

"Hit the switch over there." Tess pointed. "I'll be able to turn on the generator so we can have a little electricity. We have running water in here too. Joel should already have it on so use it while you can."

Happy wasn't even the word that could describe how Ellie felt at the moment. She practically skipped over to the switch and flicked it on and soon after lights filled the room, somewhat dim but still light. It was oddly relaxing.

It had seemed that before the infected took over, it was once a electronics store.

Oh wow!" Ellie began running around the store, looking at all the different thing. A lot of the tvs still seemed to work. Some of the radios and sound systems still turned on. It was almost to much for her to handle.

Joel had already been inside, sitting behind the old counter in a chair, feet resting on the glass. He chuckled watching the two girls looking at everything. "Y'know, she reminds me of Sarah." Joel admits.

Tess looked to him, rather surprised. Why would he even dare to bring Sarah up? She knew he always got so emotional when he did. "Who, that one Ellie there?"

"Yup. Shes got that same sort of attitude." Joel leaned his chair back some more, picking up a few movies from a pile next to him. "You outta pop one of these in. Some of the dvd players should still be working. Watch one while you can. We don't get to that often anymore. He smiled rather kindly to Tess. It wasn't normal these days that Joel seemed this happy. Maybe it was because they are going to get triple their pay or maybe it was the two girls that just reminded him of the older days before the world went to shit, Tess would never know.

Ellie had pulled Riley over to look at a old camera. It didn't turn on but they still somehow found enjoyment of how it looked. "I wonder what people use to take pictures of." Ellie said, turning to look at Riley.

"I bet some people went to shows. Ones where their favorite bands or singers played, and took photos of people having a great time. Or maybe animals." She looked down at Bullet, rubbing her chin. "Not sure about mutts like you though. Things like...Lions!" Riley jumped at Ellie playfully, roaring, pretending to eat her.

"Riley, come on." She laughed, pushing at her friend, trying to get away. It soon however turned into a hug. "I have an idea." Ellie quickly scrambled away, picking up Riley's back pack and pulling the Walkman out. "Hmm." Ellie grabbed the headphones, getting to the next song. "Perfect." Ellie found a working sound systems and grabbed the cord hanging loosely. Carefully she plugged it into the Walkman, knowing the old thing was damn near close to croaking.

She pressed play, and the music filled the room. It wasn't to loud though. "Hell yea." Ellie ran to Riley, grabbing her hands. Ellie stood in the middle of the floor, staring at Riley with a bashful smile. "Uh. Here." She grabbed Riley's waist and spun her around, pulling her back rather gracefully.

"Whoa. Where'd you learn that one?" Riley laughed, grabbing onto Ellie's sleeve to catch herself. It more or less surprised her.

"I have my ways." Ellie smiled slyly, spinning Riley again but breaking it off into a dance. Joel sat up in his seat hearing the music, trying to peek over the shelves. "Hey, I know this song. Consolation Prizes by Phoenix. They use to play it at all the high school dances." Joel quickly stood. It made Tess wonder just what he was up to. "Come on."

"No. No way, Joel." She said, trying her hardest not to smile but Joel was already dragging her to another open area down one of the many rows of electronics, forcing her to dance. She gave in willingly though and was laughing. "Dammit Joel."

Bullet had been wagging his tail furiously, hopping around all over.

On the otherside of the room, Ellie and Riley had still been dancing and laughing at their silly mistakes. "Oh please. That was perfect." Ellie beamed proudly, grabbing onto Riley's arm with a smile that couldn't look more ego filled.

"Oh, really now." Riley gave her a '_is that so_' look. "I guess we'll have to wipe away that smug look off your face." Riley had grabbed Ellie's arms but her friend was quick to fight back and the two struggled for control in the fits of laughter. Riley eventually overpowered Ellie, pushing her back a foot. "Oh yea." she smiled, pushing her back and well out of view of Joel and Tess, who where still dancing. The moment flowed together so perfect.

Ellie's back hit the wall behind them, but not hard. It caused her to gasp in surprise, she didn't have time to recover.

It was Riley who initiated the kiss this time and Ellie was more then willing to give in. It felt like it had lasted forever, Riley breaking it with a heavy breath. Riley stared at her fearing she might have scared Ellie. Her expression was hard to read. "What?" She breathed.

Ellie's heart was pounding almost uncontrollably. It felt as though electricity had been running through all her body. She felt so overwhelmed by the affection she had for her friend. Like she could burst right there. "Nothing." and before she could even dare to think about it any longer, Ellie grabbed Riley's shirt, spinning them around so her friend was pressed to the wall instead, kissing her with such intent. Ellie only broke away to breath, huffing at the loss of Riley's lips on her.

"Holy crap." Riley said between breaths.

"Yea." Ellie leaned onto Riley, a smile finding it's way onto her face.

The tension between them was unspeakable and strong. Riley grabbed onto Ellie's shirt, resting her head onto her friend's shoulder. "I think it's time to calm down." Riley chuckled, letting Ellie go finally.

"Here, come on, lets see what the adults are doing." grabbing Riley's hand, Ellie dragged her over so they could peek at the two dancing. "Aww look at them. Thats so cute." Ellie smiled but it turned right into a little laughing fit when Joel almost tripped.

"You think they love each other?" Riley looked over at Ellie with a fond smile.

"Maybe." Ellie smiled back.

"Hey you two. I think it's time to get some rest." Joel said, folding his arms. He had caught the girls staring at them and he had figured that they were making fun of him and Tess.

"Awww man." they said in almost perfect unison. Ellie had quickly grabbed her Walkman, turning it off and unplugging it. "I guess I'm tired anyways."

Riley had already been setting up the sleeping bags for the two around the corner and out of sight of Joel and Tess.

By the time Ellie was around the corner of the shelves, Riley had everything all set up. Both of their sleeping bags had been connected. It surprised Ellie in the best way. Riley wanted to sleep next to her and she was totally fine with it. "Perfect." she commented, kicking off her shoes and putting her backpack down next to them.

"I know my girl, just saying." Riley crawled into the sleeping bag, patting the open spot next to her.

Ellie didn't hesitate one bit, crawling in next to Riley, who grabbed onto her and pulled her into a cuddle. She was so warm. In that same comfortable, safe feeling way that Ellie loved so much. One that she had gotten to know so well and it didn't take long at all to drift into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning came along slow but calm. Rather then jumping up as soon as someone told them they had to, Ellie and Riley woke up on their own accord, and it was a wonderful feeling. No stress and fear, just the sound of talking. It had been Joel and Tess watching a old move from when they were kids. The two had been chatting away at things they remembered.

Ellie's eyes blinked open slowly. She took quick notice at the spot she had been sleeping and it only made her smile. She had been snug right between the crook of Riley's arm and chest with her friend still clinging to her as tight as when they felt asleep. Bullet had been at their feet, laying across them protectively. "Good boy." Ellie sleepily groaned out, stretching and attempting to sit up.

The moments had woken Riley up and when she saw Ellie sitting up, she couldn't have that. Her arms wrapped around Ellie quickly, pulling her back down into a tight hug. "No. Not yet." Riley yawned.

Ellie yelped, falling back down into her warm spot. "I'm hungry though, Riley. I'm sure you're hungry too." Ellie had managed to break free, dragging Riley with her out of the sleeping bag.

"Well well, look who finally woke up. Took you two long enough." Joel sat up in the chair, leaning over, he grabbed a few packages of rations, throwing them the girls way. "Eat up. Tess and I stocked this place a bit with extra food." Joel and Tess had already finished theirs up and looked ready to go. "After you're done we're gonna head out. Can't waste to much time now."

Ellie stood there just staring like she was scared to say something and Riley could tell. "Can I... um.. Get an extra?" Ellie looked rather guilty now. "For.. you know, this guy." she nodded her head down to Bullet who happily replayed back with a bark.

Joel didn't really say anything. He gave a small half smile and threw a extra two rations over for the dog. "Don't let him waste those. Make sure he eats it all, even if you have to stuff it down his throat." he said with a chuckle. "Tess and I are gonna go get the horses all set up."

Once Joel and Tess had left the room, Ellie and Riley looked to each other. They had no clue what to think of them. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as bad as they thought. The two spent their time eating and chatting about comics that they heard of but never had a chance to read. Bullet had been more then willing to eat all his food without even wasting so much as a crumb. Ellie rechecked the wound on Bullet's arm. It had already started to heal but she wanted to make sure it did nicely. Pulling over her backpack, Ellie dug out some bandages and some anti-bacterial to clean it. To distract him, Ellie gave him the rest of her meal and cleaned it quickly then bandaged it up. She tied the red bandanna that had been around his arm, around his neck. "There. You look handsome now." She smiled., scratching the top of his head.

"Alright, kids, time to get going." Joel said as he open the door. He could tell from their faces they didn't like that nickname. It made Tess laugh.

Once everything was locked up tightly, everyone mounted up, heading off onto the main road once more, Joel leading.

Joel cleared his throat, his tone much more serious and calm."From here on out, there wont be anymore check points like this. From here on out we deal with what we have or what we find. It's not safe out there and you could be killed at any moment. Every move we make will depend on our safety and how quick we make it to our destination... So, choose carefully."


End file.
